The Big Plan: Corsage
by Dagger-Flints
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are fighting... will their friends be able to bring them together?


My first NaruSaku! These two rock! I sure hope they end up together. *Sigh*. Applied ShikaIno.

*I have nothing against other Naruto and Sakura couples*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

The Big Plan: Corsage

_Unbelievable. _Naruto had done everything for Sakura. _Everything. _Even bringing Sasuke back, which had been no easy task, but God forbid she should give him the time of day. Naruto stomped around Konoha, grumbling under his breath. "She likes _him, _does she? Well, I'll show her."

"Naruto?" The boy turned to see Ino, flipping her hair. "What?" She fidgeted a little before murmuring, "Thanks for bring Sasuke back. I know it wasn't easy. I… I wanted to thank you." She began walking closer and Naruto started blushing. _Whoa. Talk about random. _A flash of pink caught his attention.

Sakura was there, staring at him. He met her gaze with a dark look before stepping forward and kissing Ino. _Whoa. _This was his first kiss, so he had no idea what to do. Ino pulled back with a grin. "Hey, Naruto, will you go to the winter dance with me?" Almost gaping, he nodded slightly. "Great! See you later!" The blond girl had just sped off when Sakura appeared.

"So, you and Ino?"

"What? Jealous?"

"I… no!"

"Sure. Who are you going with? Sasuke?"

"N-No. He didn't want to go. I'm going with Shikamaru."

_Shikamaru. _Naruto blinked at his friend. "O-Oh. Have fun." He really tried to sound cheerful, but he couldn't do that. _Sakura and Shikamaru? _The girl started away, looking back at him with something strange in her eyes. He turned away, too, but didn't look back.

. . .

Sasuke watched the two friends start away. _Geesh. I get back and these two start arguing. _With a sigh, he stood and paid the waitress, who was very flattered. He walked around the village, not caring about the nice weather. He was thinking. _If I get Sakura to like Naruto, maybe she'll get off of my back. _Glancing up, he saw Shikamaru and scowled. The other Shinobi was scowling back.

It wasn't like this was new. Sasuke and Shikamaru often greeted each other glaring. The Uchiha had a distinct feeling that somehow he was going to regret this, but he started toward the other boy purposely.

. . .

Sakura ran the brush through her hair one last time. In her light green evening gown, she thought she looked pretty decent. Her hair was now getting longer, thank goodness. She hated her short hair. _Ding-dong. _The doorbell rang and she flattened down the fabric of her dress before stepping down the stairs. _Ding-dong._

With a sigh, the girl answered the door. "Hi, Shikamaru." He grinned back. "Hi." Then he looped his arm through hers. "What? No corsage?" Sakura was appalled. _Surely Naruto would've gotten a corsage. _Then she shook herself. _I don't need to think about Naruto. It's _my _night to enjoy. _So she sucked in a breath and stared ahead silently, not noticing Shikamaru's amused smile.

. . .

Naruto was extremely worried. He hoped the corsage he had brought matched Ino's dress. If it didn't, he was dead. With a calming sigh, he rang the doorbell. _Ding-dong. _The door opened instantly and Naruto was now sure he had made the wrong choice.

Ino's dress was a bright red. And the corsage was a light pink. Ino _never _wore these two colors together. "Where's the corsage?" Naruto's fingers tightened around the small pink flower in his pocket. _Say you forgot it. _"Um, sorry, Ino. I forgot the… flower thing." She scowled but grabbed his arm. "Fine. Let's go."

. . .

Shikamaru danced a little with Sakura before excusing himself. He headed to the bathroom, where he entered and saw Sasuke. _Troublesome. _"Is Naruto here yet?" asked the Uchiha disdainfully. "No." With narrowed eyes, Shikamaru asked what to do next. _Relationships are too troublesome._

. . .

Sakura sat down. _Maybe I should've said yes to Naruto. _The doors opened again and she saw to heads of familiar blond hair step through. With a hint of satisfaction, Sakura saw that Ino didn't have a corsage, either. After Naruto removed her coat, she dragged him to the dance floor. Sakura watched, bemused, from her table. _Well. _

_**I'M GOING TO KILL THE PIG!**_

_No, I'm not._

_**SHE'S DANCING WITH NARUTO!**_

_Okay. So what?_

Sakura continued on with herself until Shikamaru came back. They danced, passing both Naruto and Ino a lot. Ino was practically smoking at the ears. Apparently, Naruto kept stepping on her toes. Sakura smiled. _That's just like Naruto. _But she watched their feet closely, and never once, even with Ino complaining, did Naruto's feet go over hers.

. . .

Ino was feeling a little guilty about the hard time she was giving Naruto, but if it got him to stop the dancing, her part was over. "Um, Ino? Do you mind if I sit down? I'm a little thirsty." With an angry hair-flip, Ino nodded. "Fine. I need to go to the bathroom, anyways." The blond boy selected a table while Ino walked to the restroom. Ten-Ten was in there. "How's the plan going?" Ino grinned. "It's pulling through perfectly."

. . .

Naruto frowned as he put his head in his hands. _Good God. I'm a failure. _Ino was obviously furious with him. "Um, hey, Naruto." He glanced up to see Sakura, in her pretty light green dress that complimented her hair perfectly, standing there, blushing. "Shikamaru had to go to the bathroom. So I was thinking… that we might… I don't know, dance together?" He stood up quickly, making Sakura laugh as he knocked another chair over.

But they looped arms and headed out to the dance floor. "Sakura, why don't you have a flower thing?" Naruto asked. She shrugged gracefully. "Shikamaru didn't bring me one." Silently, Naruto pulled out the pink flower. "Oh, it's beautiful!" He smiled and pinned it to her dress. "It's yours."

She smiled down at it affectionately. Naruto exclaimed suddenly, "Oh! I know why I got that color now. It reminds me of your hair." Sakura pulled him closer and Naruto blushed. "That is so sweet," she whispered into his ear. His blush deepened. "Really?" She nodded.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to-" He broke off as Sakura kissed him. _Oh. This is… AMAZING! _Other dancing couples paid them no attention as they stood there, kissing. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "S-Sakura… why'd you-"

"Kiss you? Because I thought you might like it." Naruto suddenly thought she had gotten the wrong idea and apologized quickly. "Uh, no, I really did like it, really," he said. Sakura laughed again. "I know. Do you want to hear a secret? I did, too."

. . .

Ino grinned. "And _that's _how you bring two people together. Who's next? Kiba and Hinata?" Both of the boys looked at each other, and Shikamaru said, "What the hell. I'm in." Sasuke shook his head. "Have fun." Ino scowled at him and Shikamaru offered to walk her home. "Oh, Ino, wait," he said before pulling out a black corsage and pinning it to her dress. It was perfectly color-coded.

. . .

In case you didn't get it, the big plan was for the dates to treat them like crap. I had a lot of fun writing! Thanks for reading if you do and please review! :D


End file.
